


Ache

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nakoma aches for Pocahontas to return.





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Pocahontas nor am I profiting off this.

Pocahontas remains in London for this harvest. The harvest is bountiful, but Nakoma still aches. Everyone is thankful for the extra food despite the extra workload. 

Nakoma accepts the extra without complaint. The work is quiet without her usual companionship. It moves faster, because Pocahontas isn't dragging her off or asking her to cover for her. 

She still aches. 

Their village is quieter. Meeko no longer snatches corn from families or steals treats away from children. Her adventures consist of working and wandering back to their secret places. 

Her world is quieter. She aches and wishes for Pocahontas.

She aches.


End file.
